


"Today's the Day!"

by AdotHann



Series: The Action in the Street: Outshine the Morning Sun [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kid Fic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - The Action in the Streets au, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Kids, super kids getting their super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdotHann/pseuds/AdotHann
Summary: Pip and Theo take the first step to forming their own superhero team.-(feat. a hell of a lot of references to Young Justice)





	"Today's the Day!"

The Washingtons had the best tree house. It wasn't really much of a house; a massive deck platform up in the branches of one of the massive oak trees on their property, with an awning roof that you had to rush to set up when it rained and fairy lights in the tree around them for when it got dark. The best part was that, in summer when all the leafs were fully formed, you could barley see it from the ground; it was like their own secret base, only not right now, because the leafs were still budding. There were safety railings around the edge of the platform, but despite George's best efforts, you couldn't safely sit against them like you could sit against the wall, so Pip and Theo sat together with their backs against the tree trunk.

Sometimes, Pip thought that he spent more summertime in that treehouse than he did anywhere else in the world. That wasn't true, of course; the Washingtons and the Laurens-Schuyler-Hamiltons were buys people, and didn't see each other nearly as much as anyone would have liked. But when you're that age it's the best memories that stick with you; the summer evenings spent outdoors with friends and the make believe games that go on for hours and hours and hours. Most of Pip's favourite memories came from the treehouse.

The Washingtons had built it for Philip and his every growing list of siblings, but it was such a good tree house; it seemed like such a shame to leave it for the sporadic trips to Washington manor, and Pip considered himself very good at sharing. He had no qualms about time-sharing the tree house with little Theo, who only lived a few streets away from Washington Manor and was always welcome there (Martha and George loved her. It was hard not to.)

Pip liked Theo. She was the lovely, sweet kind of girl who adults simply fell in love with, which helped her stay out of trouble despite her mischievous, daring nature. Pip loved getting roped into her various schemes because, unless Theodosia Sr caught them at it, they usually ended up successful an unpunished.

Today wasn't a day for scheming or sucking up to their respective adults though; today was the day.

"Today's the day." Theo said, unnecessarily. It was a pretty good imitation of Kid Flash's voice though, so Pip didn't complain.

He didn't think he could have complained regardless. Today wasn't a day for complaining, it was the day.

For a moment Pip wondered if Georges should have been here; it was the kind of thing that they could have included him in, but that wouldn't have felt quite right. Georges was nice, and fun to hang around with, but he wasn't part of Theo and Pip's double act. He was close, but it wasn't quite the same.

Pip and Theo's friendship was something special, and something different. The kind of something that most adults spend their entire lives looking for. And, like all kids Pip's age who have those kinds of friendships, he was totally convinced that they would stay exactly like this forever.

(They'd tried kissing once. Theo had said that it was something people did in movies when hey wanted to live happily ever after, and that if it made people so happy they should see what all the fuss was about. Theo was such a strong personality, and Philip had never been one to argue with her. After, they both decided that it was thoroughly disgusting and had promised never to do it again (and they'd break that promise on the very same spot, barely 12 years later.))

"Aren't you going to say it?" Theo asked. Pip sighed.

"Today's the day." Then he paused warily, "Are you going to go first or....?"

Theo nodded, then her face scrunched into an expression of intense concentration.

At first Pip thought that nothing was happening. It didn't look like anything was happening. Then he noticed the leaf buds around her head.

Slowly and carefully and elegantly, as Pip watched, the leafs unfurled and began to grow. First they were nothing more than pale green new leafs, the size of Pip's thumb, then they grew longer and darker and into fully formed oak leafs.  Pip expected them to stop then, but they didn't. They just went on growing, longer and wider and greener; the size of his hand, his forearm, his head.

Finally, when Pip was sure that the leafs couldn't possibly grow any bigger, Theo un-scrunched her face and looked at her work.

"Huh." She said, admiring her work. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks were tinted pink, as if she had been running. "I didn't mean to make them that big."

"That was incredible." Pip said with the air of someone who has just been let in on a very big and very stunning secret, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Theo grinned sheepishly, then realised that Pip was stalling. "You gonna show me yours?"

Phillip sighed dramatically, then pursed his lips. He'd only managed it twice before; once accidentally and once on on impulse, when his little sister was scared of the dark in a power-outage. Theo had obviously been practicing using her powers, and he was about to look very stupid for not doing the same.

Sunlight, he thought desperately, warm, sunny beach days, and fireworks, and toasting marshmallows over campfires with your friends, and the stars above you. The washed out, pre-dawn grey morning-light, scorching summer sun at mid day, the last few pink-tinted rays of light over the horizon at night. Light and warmth and life.

He felt the familiar warm, tingling sensation start in his fingertips. Then it grew, and it grew and grew and grew. Like Theo's oversized leafs, Pip thought. It grew up his arms, flowing through this veins like blood or golden ichor, across his chest, until eventually his whole body was filled with it.

Only then did he dare to open one eye and see if he'd really done it. He was half expecting to have imagined it; to open his eyes and find that he was had just been standing there with his eyes shut like a ninny.

But he had done it. He didn't even need to look down at his hands to see their faint golden glow. The light was spilling off his skin and illuminating all the little shadows and crevices in the treehouse that the fairy lights didn't quite catch.

"Wow," Theo said, grinning, "That's so cool. You're like - a human flashlight!"

Pip shoved her playfully, the light fading as his concentration went elsewhere. "We're so not calling me that."

"But it's such a good name!" Theo whined, "Just imagine, the Human Flashlight and Plant Girl! Protectors of NYC!"

"Not in your lifetime!" Pip laughed, then watched Theo's face fall. Pip was astonished; surely she wasn't that attached to those awful names?

"Are you going to be a hero?" Theo asked carefully, with the air of someone who is asking a lion if it might consider not eating her.

"Yeah, of course," Pip said, his brow furrowing, "Did you think I was going to be a villain? Or just not use my powers at all?"

"I dunno," Theo replied, suddenly seeming much quieter and smaller and younger than she had done moments ago. Pip often forgot that she was only 14 days older than him. "You always said Manipulator and the Marquis were your favourites. I thought you might wanna be like them, or something."

"Nah," Pip said, "The Manipulators cool but I wanna be like my -"

"- Dad but bolder?" Theo asked, grinning.

Pip smiled. "Something like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the idea of both of their powers being to do with life and bringing life was nice; it lines up nicely with them being the first generation of their new nation, bringing life and happiness and prosperity instead of war and revolution, however necessary that once was.   
> And, obviously, theres the line "Philip you outshine the morning son, my son."
> 
> This was unusually short, even for me, so I might add another chapter to this, about Georges' powers or something. Idk, honk ya horns if ya want it :)


End file.
